A Wolf and a Cat
by Rwbyfangoose
Summary: Ruby likes Blake. Blake likes Ruby. Will they be able to confess their feelings to each other or let love slit through their grasp? Ladybug with freezer burn on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader this is my first fic. I have never written anything before. But I was looking through and noticed a lack of fanus ruby ladybug story's. So… I decided to write one:) any constructive criticism is welcome and needed.

Ruby was laying on her bunk studying. Or at least that is what it looked like. What she was really doing was writing her daily diary entry.

Today Yang and Weiss went on their first date. I think Weiss will be good for Yang. Now I don't have to always keep her in line, that is Weiss's job now. ;)

It took a lot of Yand asking and showing her affection to Weiss but she finally came around. Now I have to give her the sister talk.

Ruby closed her diary and looked around the room Weiss and Yang haven't gotten back from their date yet. Thus leaving ruby alone with Blake who was on her bed reading.

Wow, she has such pretty eyes. And that beautiful long black hair. And those cute cat ears.

Wait. Why does Blake have her bow off? That is strange. But not unwelcome I don't get to look at them often.

I wonder if she would let me touch them? Probably not. But It can't hurt to ask. Right?

" hay Blake?"

"Yes Ruby"

"...um...can I touch your ears?"

"Why don't you touch your own?"

"It's not the same! Mine aren't as soft as yours"

Blake sighed and closed her book and looked at Ruby.

When did she get so cute?

" fine"

"Yay!"

Ruby appeared next to Blake in a flurry of rose petrels smiling. Those adorable big silver eyes. Ruby lifted up her hand and started gently rubbing blake's ears. A soft humming sound filled the air as Ruby's smile grew wider and her tail started to sway side to side energetically.

Blake may have Been very protective of her ears but it was very relaxing when they were rubbed softly. Which they were right now. As Blake started to drift off to sleep. The only things on her mind was the feeling of her ears Being rubbed and the cute wolf Faunus who was rubbing her ears.

Soooo…?

I hope you enjoyed.

And I hope if you have and constructive criticism you would please tell me in the reviews.

I will see you in the next chapter this is more of a pilot chapter to see if I want to continue with this idea

:) see ya next time.:)


	2. Chapter 2

So I am writing this right after the first chapter is being published and I wanted to clear up some things. I am weighting this on a iPod. I am not familiar with fan fics desktop format and I have to use the desktop format to upload these. So with the first chapter some editing errors happened.

Ruby is a wolf faunus every thing else it the same except Yang and Weiss are dating.

I think that is it for this A/N

Ruby woke up feeling very rested that was probably the best sleeps he had gotten seance she came to beacon. As she tried to roll over she felt something around her waist that was constricting her movement. She lifted the covers to see what the obstruction was and her eyes widened in surprise when we saw Blake nuzzling her face in between her breasts. Ruby flushed a deep red that matched her name stake. **_I must have fallen asleep when I was petting blakes ears._**

Ruby reached down and gently shook blake's shoulder.

"Blake it's time to get up it's Saturday."

Blake mumbled some about five minutes but Ruby kept Shaking her. Blake slowly opened her eyes rubbing them to help clear her vision. She looked up and saw Ruby smile down at her. She smiled back, then her eyes went wide and she quickly unwrapped her arms from ruby's waste and jumped out of the bed hitting her head on the bottom of Yang's bed and falling to the ground. Almost. A pair of toned arms caught her as Ruby used her semblance to catch Blake before she fell.

They both blushed deeply before Blake quickly stood out of Ruby's arms.

"Umm s-sorry B-Blake I must have f-fallen asleep in your bed" Ruby swore her face was on fire because she was blushing so hard.

Blake smiled at Ruby. "It's okay Ruby it was very comfortable"

Ruby would have blushed harder if she could have but she was at her max. "Oh umm welcome I guess"

Blake smiled at how adorable the young wolf faunas was when she was embarrassed. She turned around and went to her dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. She turned back to Ruby and smiled again. Ruby was sitting on the edge of blake's bed pressing her pointer fingers together nervously. **_she is SOOO cute._** "I am going to go take a shower"

"O- okay" ruby watched as Blake walked into the bathroom as the door closed her scroll beeped. She opened it up, a message from yang.

-Y- I hope you slept well me and Weiss got a hotel for the night. We will be back soon. ;)

Ruby quickly tiled out a "ok" and closed her scroll. And the bathroom door opened and steam rolled out followed by Blake. She made eye contact with Ruby and stretched her arms above her head and arched her back pushing her chest out giving Ruby a good view of her bust. Ruby blushed and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and reappeared at her dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. **_Wow. I really like her._**


End file.
